Talk:Wandenreich Members
Shaz Domino's power A lot has already be written about him, but I think we actually know what his power is: in Chapter 500, right after Ichigo starts hearing what is going on in the Seireitei while confined in Quilge's cage, there is a close-up on Shaz's throwing knife; earlier in the same chapter, we see Shaz throwing several of them without aiming at anyone. Since we know the abilities of all other Sternritters, I think we can safely infer that this was Shaz's ability. --Martialmaniac (talk) 00:34, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Aside from the fact that simply throwing knives isn't really a power, and that Shaz is nowhere to be seen in the chapter in question, those knives aren't even Shaz's. The chapter clearly states that they're transmitter swords used by the Shinigami. So no, there is nothing in that chapter that even remotely suggests what Shaz's power is. FutureQuincy (talk) 00:55, September 20, 2015 (UTC) My bad, I'm sorry, I really thought those were his throwing knives. --Martialmaniac (talk) 00:57, September 20, 2015 (UTC) 13 Blades Ok so now we have 2 reasons to think what happened in the novel is canon; >LITERALLY all the other Sternritters besides Shaz and Guenael were shown on the colored cover page. And I doubt Kubo forgot Shaz when even irrelevant fodder like Berenice he remembered to put on it; and he drew a sketch of him in the novel recently. >Now Kira shows up with the same exact design as the sketch from the novel and the same words of calling himself a deadman. its clear Kubo acknowledged the novel as canon.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 11:25, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :One thing being canon does not automatically equate to something else being canon. :In addition to what Sun said, if we were to say that Kira's appearance made that whole story canon, that would be the same as saying that the Valley of Screams makes Memories of Nobody canon, or that Katen Kyōkotsu's appearance makes the Zanpakutō Rebellion canon. Kubo taking one aspect of a story does not automatically make the entire story canon. FutureQuincy (talk) 14:59, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sun is correct one thing does not equate to another. We know that Kubo is responsible for the drawing of the novel in 13 Blades but he did not write the content. We also know similar to the last time he gave Narita the ok to write what he wont write. When he did we got ridiculous overpowered characters and canon characters doing what they arent possibly capable of doing according to the manga. Kubo is also responsible for the design of the zanpakuto spirits in the zanpakuto arc but once again that arc is a filler arc, fact is canon characters are often seen in filler arcs but their actions in them much like the story isn't commonly canon. The site revolves around a simple concept its canon if kubo writes. In the current arc he put some of the zanpakuto spirit designs in recent chapters just like in the current chapter he put kira in with the same design as he did in 13 blades novel but he also featured a small view of that same design outside of the story narita wrote via sketch and a small panel. Yea shaz was sketched too but as he looked like when ichigo confronted him and yes he was in the manga for a brief panel or two but we know all that. Nobody questions the designs the content of the story is questioned cause he did not write it. Much like the Apocrypha section of Harrbiel on her article page. said content can be included there but wont be written into the article as canon unless Kubo says otherwise. Your determination on this subject is very skewed. Calling Bernice an actual sternritter who had a complete personality and continued face time in this arc cannon fodder while championing the existence of a character that had no role but a few panels to never be seen again and who you readily admit was not even important enough to be featured by a group image says alot. Also We have seen sketches before of another character never used in the manga but only used in the anime. He is mentioned but only as his appearance in the anime dictates. The only thing clear is that Kubo acknowledges the designs he himself makes. -- fair enough i suppose. Though it seems likely he will probably bring in Shaz to the manga again now. Also "had a complete personality" lmfao no she did not. she was literally introduced as a corpse and had like 2 panels for a brief flashback in which she couldnt even use her power. fodder as they come.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 15:59, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :That is true for some reason i was thinking Bambietta. -- You think it's a good idea for us to declare and label Shaz as deceased? Let's recap from the ending of 13 Blades: *Shaz was forced to the ground after being blasted into the air by Tenran *His body broke under it's own weight due to a few strikes from Izuru's Wabisuke *Continuously absorbed reishi from the ground to heal, causing him to sink deeper into the ground as he was immobilized, while swearing with his voice could no longer being heard. Also, if the 13 blades can be reviewed online, can someone provide the link so I can read it?Poweltav (talk) 22:14, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hubert Spirtual Pressure I think we can add in "Great Spiritual Power" for Hubert, because unlike everyone else (Except for Jugram), he didn't face down when Yhwach let out his Spiritual Pressure, he only kneel on his own choice to Yhwach, without sweating as well. CoolJazzman (talk) 14:24, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :No, I don't think so. Although it's likely, seeing as he was one of the highest ranking officers in Yhwach's army, that's not enough evidence to put 'Great Spiritual Power' on his page. From what it looked, he served directly under Yhwach, so he would've been used to his Reiatsu; just like Yachiru was used to Kenpachi's Reiatsu and Ichigo wasn't when he first encountered him. 12:12, April 11, 2016 (UTC) OK, fair enough, but would you say High Spiritual Power for the time being?CoolJazzman (talk) 13:40, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :No. We can't rank someone's spiritual pressure without some description or demonstration of how powerful they are, and what feats they can achieve. So until then... 08:42, April 12, 2016 (UTC)